The Inventors are aware of existing golf training aids, although not readily available on the market, which comprise a collimated light source which is removably attached to a golf player's cap. The light source emits a visible beam of light which is projected onto the ball when a player positions his/her head over a golf ball before playing a stroke. Head movement during the golf swing is unwanted and the visible dot projected onto the ball will move in response to any head movement which will serve to indicate to the player that he/she is moving his/her head during the swing. Use of such devices poses a safety risk, however, owing to the fact that the light intensity emitted by the light source could be harmful to a person's eyes when directed into that person's eyes.
The Inventors desire a training aid which at least alleviates the problem identified above.